Le portrait de Severus Rogue
by Rosaly
Summary: Tout commence dans une pièce sombre et reculée du château. Elle est vide d'habitants et pourtant, quelqu'un y séjourne... Qui cela peut être ?


_Titre : __**Le portrait de Severus Rogue.  
**_

_Auteur : Rosaly  
_

_Disclaimer : JK Rowling, sans le savoir, m'a gracieusement prêté ses personnages le temps de cette potterfiction. Bien entendu, je ne gagne rien sur le dos de la tueuse de Sirius à part le plaisir d'écrire et de faire perdurer son univers qui m'est cher._

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Voici ma deuxième potterfiction, pas si différente de la précedente puisqu'elle a le même personnage principal : Rogue !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Laura Trego : Est-ce que l'absence du portrait de Rogue dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, dans la dernière scène, était innocente ou délibérée ?**_

_**JKR:** C'était délibéré. Rogue a abandonné son poste avant de mourir, donc il ne mérite pas de figurer dans cette auguste galerie. Mais je pense que Harry fera en sorte que le portrait de Rogue y apparaisse au final…_

* * *

**Le portrait de Severus Rogue**

Quiconque entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons l'aurait trouvé lugubre, inaccueillante, sans vie propre...

Elle était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « débarras », le débarras personnel de Poudlard, auguste lieu où tout resplendit de beauté, d'intérêt. Tout, ou presque...

En effet, cette pièce était l'exception qui confirmait la règle tel un faire valoir de tout le reste. La splendeur avait abandonné ce lieu si toutefois elle y avait autrefois séjourné. Seule l'ombre y avait trouvé domicile. D'ailleurs, la seule preuve de lumière se résumait aux faibles bougies disposées ça et là dont la clarté elle-même semblait moins éclatante que dans les autres pièces du château.

Décidément, cette pièce n'avait rien d'intéressant comparé à la Grande Salle avec son splendide plafond magique faisant la pluie et le beau temps ou alors par rapport au propre bureau du directeur pour l'heure vide, attendant le retour de son nouveau propriétaire. Et pourtant, qui aurait cru qu'au beau milieu de cet endroit digne de la pénombre de l'Allée des Embrumes se trouvait un habitant bien singulier.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici. On lui avait tout imposé. Certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu ajouté que c'était son destin : « qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, mon bon Monsieur ! ». Certes, tout portait à croire qu'il avait certaines choses à se reprocher mais avait-il mérité d'atterrir ici ? Par Merlin, bien au contraire !

Je vous entends déjà me questionner sans relâche sur l'identité de ce sombre personnage, tous curieux d'en savoir plus, comme d'habitude. Je pourrais tout bonnement refuser de le faire, et continuer mon histoire sans jamais mentionner son nom au point que vous l'appelleriez le « Sans-nom ». Mais, je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer avec vous, cette pièce me donne vraiment le cafard dans tous les sens du termes. Ainsi, vous serez les premiers à connaître son identité, à savoir qu'il est ici : il s'agit du tout dernier directeur de Poudlard avant l'actuel, Severus Rogue.

Vous a t-on parlé de ce personnage ? Que vous en a t-on dit ? Surement du bien, j'en suis sûr... Non ? Bien, j'avoue ma déception. Alors se pourrait-il que encore une fois on ne le reconnaisse pas à sa juste valeur ? Existe t-il des personnes telles que votre humble serviteur qui ait plus de considération en sa personne qu'en quiconque ? Je l'espère sincèrement mais rien que le fait qu'il soit dans cette pièce me prouve le contraire.

Car, tout s'éclaire : ce débarras n'est autre que le lieu où tout ce qui fait la honte de Poudlard, où tout ce qui ne mérite pas les hautes et dignes étagères du château ni de longs chapitres dans l'Histoire de Poudlard (dernière édition) est entreposé, sans ménagement, à l'ombre de la lumière.

Vous pourrez trouver là-bas les ustensiles préférés d'un concierge à tendance masochiste, de vieux grimoires déconseillés par la bibliothécaire, même pour la réserve - c'est dire ! - sans parler des tableaux trop incrustés de saleté ou ceux dont les habitants sont les plus « dérangeants » (dérangés ?) pour orner les murs de Poudlard, même les plus exigus. L'ironie du sort aura voulu que le professeur Rogue se retrouve là même où il avait décidé d'entreposer quelques années plus tard le portrait du Chevalier du Catogan qui l'avait agacé pendant tant d'années à force de « marauds », « couards » et autres « maroufles ».

Vous l'avez bien compris, le portrait de Severus Rogue a été jugé comme indigne, non méritant de trôner parmi les « Anciens », parmi ces portraits qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si peu de temps. Il avait été exclu de cette galerie, de cette assemblée, de cette joyeuse habitude qu'avaient les anciens directeurs et directrices de faire semblant de dormir pendant les nombreux entrevus du nouveau directeur. C'était leur occupation préférée peut-être parce que c'était l'une des seules.

Certes, avant qu'il ne trépasse, il avait délibérément abandonné son poste, mais ne l'avait t-il pas fait car il avait senti que le vent tournait et qu'il était temps de travailler dans l'ombre afin de contrer telles ou telles actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit mis à l'écart de ses prédécesseurs alors qu'il avait mérité sa modeste place à coté de Dumbledore ?

Souvent, si vous aviez le courage de rester plusieurs jours dans ce débarras plein de poussière, vous pourriez l'entendre soupirer comme une âme en peine, désespéré de sa condition mais espérant que quelqu'un à son tour agisse lui aussi dans l'ombre pour le sortir de sa torpeur, de sa solitude, de la pénombre.

Il rêvait de ronchonner face aux élèves trop insolents à son gout face au directeur actuel, ou de ronfler à sa guise sans se soucier de déranger puisque les autres faisaient de même. Il espérait de tout son cœur vivre ce genre de routine : la petite vie tranquille d'un portrait d'ancien directeur.

Mais au contraire, par moments, il pensait que jamais il ne sortirait de l'ombre, que jamais il ne vivrait cette vie simple mais bien heureuse, un semblant de bonheur loin de la poussière et du désordre où même les elfes de maison ne viennent plus avec leur plumeau et leurs tours de passe-passe pour nettoyer.

Ciel ! Quelle est cette lumière ? N'est-ce pas une porte que l'on pousse ? Distinguez-vous comme moi un silhouette qui s'avance sans bruit, faiblement illuminée par les bougies vacillantes ? Qui est-ce ? Un elfe de maison ! Par Merlin, faites qu'il soit venu pour lui ! Mais attendez ! Ne se dirige t-il pas vers le désordre où il se trouve ? Ne tend t-il pas sa main ridée pour le saisir ? Ne le voyez-vous pas se diriger vers la sortie, son fardeau sous son minuscule bras, vers cette lumière plus rassurante ?

Il semblerait que le Survivant ait encore fourré son nez par là, lui aussi...

* * *

_C'est fini !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !_


End file.
